I'll Wait Forever for You
by NemmerlesRaven
Summary: Centuries after Breaking Dawn, Edward Cullen has passed away. But Bella Swan knows, in her heart, that their bond can never be broken. Oneshot.


_November 22, 2747_

Underneath a grey sky, a cool breeze rushed through the bare branches of the trees. No clouds were visible, just an endless smooth blanket. It was autumn. Remarkably, there was still one leaf clinging to the branches of a young sapling. It was beautiful; a vibrant hue of burnt red-orange. The breeze continued to move through its branches. Not long after, the leaf drifted to the ground.

Nearby, a lone brunette stood silently underneath the grey sky, staring at a mahogany coffin. Her skin was pale like snow and her eyes were a stunning shade of gold. Normally, they were alive with laughter and happiness. Today however, they were empty.

A throng of people surrounded her, sobbing quietly. Amongst them was a massive mountain of a man, a spiky-haired girl, and a blonde teenager. Oddly enough, it seemed as though no tears came from their golden eyes.

Standing a short distance away were an assortment of crimson-eyed strangers. They were all dressed as if from different backgrounds. There were men in black cloaks, women dressed in tribal attire, and a couple of dark, translucent-skinned ancients. All of them were inhumanly beautiful.

One attendee was different from the rest. Like the spiky-haired woman, he stood close to the lone brunette. However, he had russet skin and his features were not particularly striking. An expression of grief contorted his old and wrinkled face.

An old priest dressed in a black robe walked out from the sidelines. A wooden cross hung from his neck. Like the russet-skinned man, he possessed a plain countenance. As he ascended the podium, the strangers seemed to lean away, as if in revulsion. Although the old priest also seemed to be uncomfortable, he dutifully began the service. "Friends and family of the deceased, we have gathered here today before our Father to commemorate the life…"

The brunette heard little of this. Though her face was devoid of emotion, her lips seemed to be shaking, as if she were whispering something very quickly. Her eyes never left the mahogany coffin.

A pale blonde man took the podium. Of all the people in attendance, his grief seemed to run the deepest. With pained eyes, Carlisle began his eulogy. "Wonderful son… amazingly talented… a loss for us all…" Again, the pale brunette did not hear him. It all seemed to flow past her. She continued to stare at the coffin, her lips moving ceaselessly.

Carlisle's final lines seemed strange to the old priest. "I know this service seems odd to many of you," he said. "But my son would have wanted it this way. May his soul find happiness in the afterlife." The strangers muttered in disbelief.

This the brunette heard. Almost inaudibly, she whispered, "He'll be there. I know he will." The spiky-haired girl glanced at her with concern before walking up to deliver her speech. "My brother was the best brother a sister could ever have. When he loved, he gave with all his heart. He was, no, _is_ and will always be my best friend. He was always there for me, and now he's gone forever…" At this point, she broke down sobbing.

Mysteriously, the brunette's gaze suddenly flashed to her, a glint of anger in her eyes.

A tall, blonde adolescent helped Alice off the stage, whispering words of comfort. One by one, the family ascended the podium and gave their eulogies. Esme. Emmett. Jasper. Rosalie.

Emmett placed his hand on the brunette's shoulder. "Bella? Did you want to say something?" "Let her be," whispered Alice. She did not respond, only continued to stare at the mahogany coffin.

The service ended, and the attendees of the funeral offered Bella their condolences. Some were sincere, some were not. She did not move. "Give her some space," somebody said. Gradually, they drifted away.

All around the coffin, the autumn wind ceased. A single leaf brought by the currents drifted from the bleary sky. It was a beautiful hue of burnt red-orange.

Alone, Isabella Marie Cullen continued to stare at the coffin. Her expression was determined now. She opened her mouth to speak.

"You promised that you would spend eternity with me. You swore you would never leave me again. Now your family is grieving for you. Your entire family is grieving for you, but they don't understand. You will always be with me. You promised you would, and I know you will keep your promise. You will wait for me, won't you?"

Then, unexpectedly, a voice spoke. It was like the gentle whisper of a warm summer breeze. Whether it came from inside her head or somewhere else, she could not tell.

_"Yes, Bella. I'll wait forever for you."_


End file.
